marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick Dukes
Frederick "Fred" Dukes is a mutant who possesses superhuman strength and the ability to reflect or even absorb the impacts of large blows. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Fred Dukes was once part of Team X, composed of him, Logan, Sabretooth, William Stryker, Agent Zero, Bolt, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. After the team disbands, according to Wraith, the once-muscular and formidable soldier developed an eating disorder and easily became obese, and Wraith was currently training him to be a boxer. Wraith warns Logan not to make fun of his weight. However, when Logan was demanding the location of Victor Creed, he calls him, "Bub." Dukes, however, mishears and thinks that he called him "blob" and starts fighting with him. At first Dukes gains the upper hand, but was knocked out by headbutting Logan, whose skeleton had recently been reinforced with adamantium. Dukes reveals that Creed and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is an escaped mutant named Gambit who would. When Wraith, confronting Sabretooth, tells him that he's not scared of his fearful appearance, Creed replies that Dukes was, implying that he visited him prior to find Logan and Kestrel. In fact, Sabretooth left Blob tied in a corner of a boxing ring with the ring's ropes. After a phone call with Stryker, Creed walked menacingly towards him, leaving his fate unknown. It is implied Creed killed him during an exchange between him and Wraith. X2: X-Men United His name is briefly seen on a list of William Stryker's mutants. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Dukes was an opponent to Angel in a cage fight in Berlin. However, he was defeated and beaten comatose by Angel, and carried out on a stretcher. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Fred is able to throw a man in the air with no effort and he's strong to punch Wolverine's adamantium skeleton without hurting his hands. *'Impenetrable Skin:' Fred made a cannon explode by putting a hand inside it while it was shooting, with no damage for his hand. *'Shock Absorption:' Apparently due to the eating disorder, Fred can use his fat tissues to absorb and reflect large blows. Examples of this is how he was able to resist/survive punches and head attacks from the newly adamantium-laced Logan, and returning attacks that were enough to disorient Logan later on. *'Immovability:' Fred's massive weight and stature, give Fred his own gravitational pull, which makes him almost impossible to move. Relationships Original Timeline *Agent Zero - Friend. *John Wraith - Friend. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Wolverine - Former Team X member; deceased. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *Bolt - Former Team X member. *Sabretooth - Former Team X member. New Timeline *Angel - Opponent. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (First appearance) - Kevin Durand **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' - Giant Gustave Claude Ouimet Behind the scenes *Kevin Durand is a fan of the X-Men comic books and contacted the producers immediately when he knew that a new film was to be made, willing to play any role. *Special effects technicians worked on The Blob suit for six months and they insert in it a tubing system so that they could cool down Durand with cold water during filming. Trivia *Blob was also considered for inclusion in X-Men, but did not make it past the concept art stage which is a hidden easter egg on the original DVD release of the film. Gallery ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-10005)_001.jpg|Fred Dukes during the Team X period. xmen-origins-wolverine-screenshots-of-blob-tv-spot-1.jpg|Dukes during his time with Team X FredDukes-XMOWsf.png FredDukes1-XMOW.png FredDukes2-XMOW.png FredDukes3-XMOW.png FredDukes4-XMOW.png|"Did you just call me... Blob?" FredDukes5-XMOW.png 24_X_Men_Origins_Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine gut punches Blob FredDukes6-XMOW.png 720807-blob_wraith_super.png|Dukes in the ring FredDukes7-XMOW.png xmen-origins-wolverine-new-mutant-2.jpg|Filming of Blob vs Wolverine blog_Blob_ingame_01.jpg|Blob as seen in the X-Men Origins: Wolverine Videogame Adaptation. blobbanner44.jpg|Blob's concept art and early developing. ''X-Men: Apocalypse'' X-Men Apocalypse Fred Dukes aka The Blob Still.JPG Category:X-Men characters Category:Wolverine characters Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Team X members Category:Henchmen Category:Athletes Category:Former Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Earth-10005